Eunoia my dear, the crows whisper no longer, no more
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: what do you see when you look at the world...


**_Alrighty then, a couple things that need to be cleared up: Hanahaki disease-unrequited, one-sided OR painful love that causes the individual to cough up flowers. Can be cured only through love being healed or surgery which causes said feelings to forever disappear. Red strings of fate: In japan, there goes a saying that soulmates are tied by an invisible red string that eventually leads them to one another. Also, crows symbolize death and sadness. Lastly, for any of you that may find this ooc, it's not! Basically, this is the stage of their relationship in which Natsume accepts he likes matoba and is becoming comfortable with it but matoba is still hesitant(not about him liking natsume but to actually pursue anything, given their positions/roles). Natsume, however, no longer cares, he wants to be as happy as he can be, and that involves a certain bitch-ass exorcist in his life, smh...where did my life go wrong, honestly?! If you think they're o.c. for any other reason then feel free to critique me. Without further ado...here you go!_**

* * *

Butterflies flew from your mouth, sun decided to wake up, wind pushed you closer towards the edge of your sanity, while the world became bleak with color...you didn't know what to do.

A waterfall of light sashays everywhere and nowhere. Soft, vast, rivulets of milky-skin dances in front of your eyes. His lips stare down into your soul, kisses it softly, then bites with a vigor as rough as your hands(there's so much death)and you feel yourself shatter.

Blue-white robes flow with the rest of the earth, twirling and twirling when the golden mask flies off and innocent honey-brown eyes stare with a smile dancing inside, piercing your gaze and carving into the flesh of your life with the knife of his tongue.

He licks away the tears you never shed, the yellow in the black, the life of the macabre-you, you're the macabre and he is anything but(but then..but then..)-

He is too. Spreads wings of hope throughout the forest, taints your core with his warm touch and you find yourself wondering when things became this way. When exactly did he steal your heart and bury it beneath the ground and seal it like the broken promise of your right eye(the youkai's still searching...searching...and he _will find you my dear, because you see, you're his and his to keep-_no!_)._

The flowers are singing, you're coughing up roses and he jumps in front of you, kneels to pick up the blossomed plant and dusts away the specks of dirt. In return, he smirks and swallows it-then spits it back out with his fingers.

Your eyes widen with a daunting realization and suddenly your lungs are clear. His fingers prickle your skin, sends shivers down your spine, goosebumps in your veins. Up. up. up, they're touching your jaw, swiping across your mouth.

And as he moves closer, he flies far apart, back to the balcony with the wind tugging through his hair.

Apple-cheeks smeared with ruby-red paint, brown eyes that glow with empathy in the dark and a heart that shoulders more than you in your lifetime(and there is so much death on your hands), you can't help but tremor with the quakes in your chest(where that one organ resides, what was it called? Something with an h-).

When did he rule the stars of your world?

Did they align on the day you two met?

He lifts a hand, beckons you to his front and you follow before you can process your actions.

"Seiji…"

The world is _too...damn...colorful-help-ahhhh!_

Oohh-ahhh, the crows are snickering, it seems your rise and downfall is more amusing to them then their own. Tsk...pesky birds…

He calls your name again. "Seiji…"

Is this a dream?

You swear you can see him pulling on you with a red string around your neck, siren is singing a song _only_ you can hear(yet you're both puppets to fate).

Hmm...maybe it isn't so bad to let someone else take the lead.

You don't realize when moonlight and dewdrops trickle down your thumbs, when your grasping the side of his face and the waterfalls continue to spill from his eyes, he-

"I missed you," he says, voice hoarse.

And the hourglass drops, you're falling down to wonderland(you're already there when you're with him), glass shattering among the night, it cuts your cheeks, starlight and blood and death

_drippety drops_

_drippety drops_,

you're going insane.

This is your fault. He's hurting because of youyou_you_

He reaches for your hands(-wrap around him _ohsosoftly-)_, you feel the _ba-dump, ba-dump _of his heartbeat growing faster and faster, you can't keep up, your mind is spinning on an axle, make it stop, make it stop_stopstop-_

The storm was brewing, the ocean cried alongside the sky, and then the sun and the moon came down and whispered for shhh and a solace...his soul takes on more work, comforts his heart, he's calming down, but you're confused because-

"..what do you see when you look at the world?"

There's lilt and saccharine when he speaks this time. You find yourself diving again for air. But then you listen to his song, unsure of what he means.

What do you...what do you...see when...

You're not sure where this is going. You don't know what to do-

_A flutter of images. Murky waters, blood-eyes, purple-secrets, screaming, screaming, snickering crows, cold heart of your own, strong bones that begin to brittle when the light shines down too hard and it's bathing you in translucent, chilly fingers, permeating warmth and clarity, smiling, laughing, learning to know you, get to know you, you're-_

"Pinewood and saltwater-" he says. You're drawn out of your mind, silence be damned. He continues.

"-scent of summer, sounds of death, a girl walking in the sky, there are woodland critters and fairytales written and rewritten over and over again, don't you think it's time to rewrite ours? Lets let the stars keep aligning..."

It went unspoken.

_All i see is youyouyouyou-_

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. A genuine smile crosses your face.

Closer...you're getting closer now…

Your forehead rests against his...it's quiet under the blue skies and the balcony…

You whisper back to him. You're both bleeding starlight and moondrops from your eyes(soul). That's ok, though, it's not a bad thing.

"Yeah..."

Eunoia is no longer a myth like noxide, you both have found it.

"let the stars keep aligning..."

* * *

**_Ok welp...Idk man, this was literally a spur of the moment, the urge to write something for them would NOT die. And then i listened to another song and the mood went from dark(but happy) to dark and happy (but with a more light-hearted tone)...if that makes sense. Tell me if it made sense. Reviews/comments/insults? I definitely plan on writing more for this pair, way more ! (i really wish i didn't fall in love with them). Feel free to check out my other works (the not so cringey ones anyways (*cough, cough, you'll know when you read it)). _**


End file.
